my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Scoring System
Scoring Table :Tip: Goals can be useful in delaying the completion of a mission as mentioned for the Monuments. Always identify the goals that may best be suited for this purpose early in the game. Keep your options open for as long as possible, without impeding progress. Remember, finishing quickly is something to brag about, but forethought may help more in a continuation mission. 'Months Penalty:' The reports list this without the need of an associated 'Goal'. It is a standard indication that speed of finishing missions quickly is desirable, but other standard scores may be of more importance. Waiting a couple months for a Menagerie Animal or Trade Caravan to buy commodities; may increase your score, if you have a monument goal that can be delayed. 'Treasury:' Simple enough, the more money you have the better your score. Again, this is a standard indicator, but becomes more important with a Treasury goal. A Treasury goal usually causes a higher Months Penalty which is of little consequence in comparison. Still, finishing more quickly is something to boast about; making the score more trivial as the finish dates diverge. 'Menagerie:' While a standard indicator of the desirability to have a Menagerie; the cost of building and maintaining a Palace may make it less desirable. A Palace facilitates an extra fort, but employment is not required after the fort is placed. There is also a time factor in obtaining the Animals and perhaps commodity issues in having a Hero capture an animal. 'Monuments:' A goal that should be done quickly and as cheaply as possible. This goal can be helpful in delaying the completion of a mission; if another score would benefit or when preparing a city for contingencies of a continuation mission. Its frustrating when a mission finishes; before a military action or other planned City Relation event completes. Monuments can be a long task, thus final completion can usually be suspended if familiar the build stages. 'Homage:' This is about getting Heroes to appear and stay in the city for the required months. It does not need to be continuous or the same Hero. After the goal period has been accomplished; its a matter of benefits a Hero offers, against the drain on commodity production. It may be more advantageous to sell the commodities. 'Population:' The goal is a minimum. More may be better provided the city can utilize the employees and remain stable. 'Housing:' The goal is a minimum. Exceeding the goal does not benefit the score. This Goal is useful in delaying Mission completion. 'Production:' The goal is a minimum. Exceeding the goal does not benefit the score. Plan on making just a few extra, unless more is useful to the city. Its calculated at the end of the year, effectively February 1st. Accomplish it well before any Time Limit goal which prevents the final year tally from registering correctly. 'Profit:' The goal, calculated at the end of the year, is going to benefit your cash flow making it a double bonus. City stability and resources are the only limits. 'Trade Cities:' A goal involving City Relations. Its advised to contact all Cities as early as possible. Prioritizing opening trade with those offering the most benefit. Some cities may just hate your city. Opening trade might be the best that can be accomplished or might be too costly to even try. Eventually, the haters can be subjugated if its a militaristic mission. Kowtowing Vassals and Allies are usually treated as trade cities, exception is when they stop trading for odd reasoning's. 'Allied Cities:' A goal involving City Relations. This goal can be a costly affair. The many benefits may justify the effort and expense. 'Vassal Cities:' A goal involving Conquest. It always feels good to subjugate the neighbors that do not worship you. Keeping the Vassals properly kowtowing is NOT difficult. Only applies if not rebelling. Difficulty Modifier Applies only to Single Player. Just recognition of the easy or hardness of the setting you are playing at. You should be challenging yourself with the setting if scoring is important to you. Multiplayer would be unbalanced if used, Cooperative play utterly trashed. Experienced players are expected to pick the hardest city and crank up Difficulty a notch or two. MP Scoring An image is provided to allow readers to familiarize themselves with the layout of an Imperial Record Scoring report, which differs from the End of Mission Scoring report, slightly. Competitive Where the first player to complete their goals is the Winner. Scoring is secondary. Cooperative This type is where the Scoring System can be important. Everyone should be helping to achieve the goals thus the scores determine the Winner. Abate, assumption is no one is delaying to their advantage. It takes the right sort of people to play a fair friendly game. Notes sources: EmperorManual.pdf, Scoring reports Category:Emperor General schema